


The House of Tricksters

by SantaMalgastadora



Series: The House of the Three of Them [2]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Dominant Asra (The Arcana), Double Penetration in Two Holes, Dubious Consent Fantasy, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Oral Sex, Pillow assault, Sub Julian Devorak, Swearing, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, mild breathplay, sweet julian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-23 17:10:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20011873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SantaMalgastadora/pseuds/SantaMalgastadora
Summary: The Apprentice didn’t know how she ended up in this position. She'd been tricked, of this she was sure. They tricked her. Manipulated her. They must had agreed beforehand what they were going to do to her, or, to be more precise, what Asra was going to do to her with Julian's help. The master and his good, little minion (god damn the two bastards), and she, their oblivious prey. She wondered if she should had seen it coming...





	The House of Tricksters

**Author's Note:**

> I suppose dubious consent fantasy may be a sensitive subject, so I would like to assure you that this is the case here, in this work. And that's why I decided not to use the Rape/Non-con warning, because it's NOT the case. If somebody's unfamiliar with the kink, I would personally describe it as "I want you to do it but I don't want you to do it *wink, wink*" or "Firstly, how dare you, and secondly, don’t stop". And that is more or less at what I aimed. I hope you'll find it helpful and we'll avoid misunderstandings and unpleasant surprises. Anyway, enjoy ❤

[name] didn’t know how she ended up in this position. She'd been tricked, of this she was sure. _They_ tricked her. _Manipulated_ her. They must had agreed beforehand what they were going to do to her, or, to be more precise, what Asra was going to do to her with Julian's help. The master and his good, little minion (god damn the two bastards), and she, their oblivious prey. She wondered if she should had seen it coming...

It started so innocently, so normally. One evening, Asra approached her in their bedroom and kissed her, slowly, affectionately, sliding the tip of his tongue under her upper lip. He stroked her cheek and throat with feather-light touches. He moved down to fondle her breasts, and his fingers on her neck where immediately replaced with Julian's warm mouth. She gasped as Julian kissed and nibbled gently on the sensitive skin of her nape. She instantly melted under their touches.

"What’s the occasion?" she breathed against Asra's lips, smiling.

He smiled, too, but didn't break the kiss. "No occasion. We just missed you," he murmured. 

Julian hummed in agreement and snaked his arms around her waist. Asra put a hand on his hip and pressed him closer, trapping [name] between their bodies. She moaned at the feeling of their hardening cocks pressed against her hip and buttocks. It was intoxicating – to have both of them to please her or, rather like now, to have _them_ to please. The muscles of her groin clenched deliciously and her skin tingled with stemming arousal. She shuddered on the thought of the mess she was going to be when they are done with her, loose and aching, satisfied and spent.

Asra sensed her thoughts and kissed her deeper, pried her mouth open with his lips and tongue and explored her mouth. Julian's caresses became hotter and sloppier and he groaned softly at the back of his throat. He slid his hands down on her thighs and stroked the creases between them and her groin, teasing her. They started to rub their hard cocks against her hip and buttocks. Suddenly, Julian pulled on her hair, exposing her throat, and bit her hard. [name] cried out and shuddered, so vulnerable between them. Then, Asra gripped her jaw and tilted her head to the side for Julian to snog her, and he devoured her mouth with the insatiable hunger of his, sliding his tongue against her, sucking on her lips, moaning loudly, urgently. In the meantime, Asra unbuttoned her shirt and slid her skirt down, leaving her naked. He fell to his knees and pressed his tongue between the folds of her already aching sex. [name] jerked and moaned into Julian's mouth, who now was stroking her bared breasts and pinching her pert nipples, sending jolts of pleasure straight to her clit. She yelped as Asra pushed already two fingers into her tight cunt and started to pump them. 

So this is how they wanted it, she thought to herself. This was not going to be gentle or loving. They wanted to fuck her, use her up and leave exhausted, panting, sobbing in mind-numbing pleasure-pain and dripping with their seed.

And it was absolutely fine by her...

Proving her right, Julian hurriedly undid his trousers and pushed his bared cock between her buttocks and rubbed it to the rhythm of Asra's fingers inside her. [name] moaned and whimpered as they toyed with her, letting herself go, letting them use her.

Suddenly, Asra stood up, and she moaned with disappointment. But he didn't give her time to protest. He pulled her to all-fours on the bed and kneeled in front of her, undoing his trousers. 

"Open up, darling," he ordered with a sweet smile.

[name] obediently opened her mouth, and he slid his stiff cock deep inside her throat, and pulled it out almost to the tip, smearing his precome and her saliva over her lips, then pushed it back inside, setting a deep, lazy rhythm.

"Good," he praised her. "Now hollow your cheeks." He sighed with delight when she did. " _Yes_ , very good. Make your sweet mouth tight for me. Good girl."

[name] did her best to suck her cheeks in and let his cock as deep as he wanted without choking. Asra felt her adjust and suck, and he moaned and took a handful of her hair as he started to fuck her mouth in earnest. 

Behind her, Julian undressed. He kneeled at the edge of the bed and spread her buttocks, and pressed his face between them. [name] purred around Asra's cock, as Julian continued his work. He rubbed and stroked her clit with his tongue, then stuck it inside her leaking channel and fucked her with it, kneading her thighs and stroking her sides.

"Oh yes, sweetheart, you sound so pretty," Asra sighed. "Louder, don’t be ashamed. Her little moans are lovely, aren't they, Ilya? Just imagine what her screams will be like when we're both inside her."

Julian moaned and dug his fingers into the soft flesh of her buttocks, and [name] gasped and shuddered. Yes, she couldn't wait for Julian to enter her and fuck her with Asra using her mouth. 

But apparently, they had different plans.

"Enough," Asra decided suddenly. He kept her head still and he pulled out. "Ilya," he said simply, looking him in the eye, and Julian immediately climbed on the bed and lied on his back. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and stroked his cock. 

"Now you, [name]. Straddle him. Take him nicely." 

She was disoriented but hesitated only for a second. She straddled Julian's hips, blushing when he smiled lovingly at her and bit his lip. Asra appeared then behind her, his chest brushing her back. Together, they guided Julian's cock to her entrance. She sank onto it, and [name] and Julian moaned, and Asra sighed as if it was his cock she was taking into her soft, tight heat, wet with her arousal and their saliva. 

"Mmm, yes, take him nice and deep. Do it for him. Show him how much you love him," he murmured into her ear and pressed her hips down to meet his.

She cried out and gripped Asra's hands when she was finally full. She squeezed her muscles experimentally, feeling the thick shaft of Julian's cock. He gasped and bucked up into her instinctively. 

Asra smiled devilishly. "Very good," he purred, still feeling Julian's cock and [name]'s open cunt with his fingers. "Now, will you be good for me? Will you show me some love?"

She nodded and keened with anticipation. 

"Perfect. Then, bend over," He pushed her gently, so she was leaning over Julian with her hands on the sides of his head. "and ride him."

"Hm?" she hummed, confused. 

"Yes, ride him. Slowly, thoroughly. Mhm, just like this," he said as she set an unhurried rhythm.

She rose, clenching her muscles, until only the tip of Julian's cock stayed inside her, then sat back down on it, feeling him, all of him, stretching her, making her adjust. She bit her lip and focused on the task. She didn't mind it at all. Meanwhile, Julian just enjoyed himself, stroking her firm thighs and calves and watching her beautiful body move on top of him.

"Good, very good. Now, this, it's still for Ilya. Are you still willing to do something for me, dear?" Asra continued, watching the glistening cock slide in and out from her. 

"Of course. Always," she breathed. 

He didn't answer this time. With a corner of her eye, she saw him reach out to the nighstand for the small, glass bottle of almond oil they used as lubricant, and heard the cork go ‘pop’. Then, she felt his hands move from her shoulders, down her spine and the small of her back. She hummed at the gentle caress, and Julian moaned, feeling her strong inner muscles tense with her growing arousal. But then, his fingers brushed against her other hole, and she gasped and froze. 

"Hold her," Asra said casually, and Julian almost immediately gripped her wrists. 

The moment he did, [name]'s pulse raced. "What's going on?" she uttered, though her brain was hazed with arousal, excitement and now, a tiny dose of panic.

"Nothing, really. Nothing bad," Asra purred into her ear. If he wanted to sound comfortingly, then he failed – it was more like a purr of a wild cat about to pounce. "It's something I wanted to do to you for a while now. Will you be my good, sweet girl and let me?"

"Asra… Julian?" she moaned, uncertain, but didn't get any answer.

It wasn't that she didn't want it. She thought she did but… but… was it safe? Was she ready? Prepared? Clean? What else?

"Oh, nevermind," Asra sighed. "Ilya already said he'd help anyway." He pushed just a tip of his finger inside her, making her gasp. "Shsh, don’t worry. We're gonna go nice and slow, babe. Hush, relax, now," he cooed. He pumped it gently, stroking the hole.

[name] jerked and squirmed as a spark of strange, tickling pleasure shot down her spine. He'd touched her there before and it always was good but also – only teasing. Now, he was going to stretch her, open her and take her with his cock. And this thought made her mind go numb and body tense with excitement and fear. 

"Oh [name], darling, relax. Do you think I could hurt you? _We_ could hurt you?" 

She shook her head.

"Exactly. Calm down, then, my sweetie. My love. My beauty. Now, be a good girl and keep riding Ilya. He's getting bored."

"Absolutely not," Julian sighed, lost in the pleasure. "You're doing great, love." He gently pulled her down and sealed their lips in a sweet kiss.

"Keep an eye on her," Asra said, and she felt Julian nod shortly, before he slid his whole finger up her butt, making her yelp into Julian's mouth. "Damn, you’re so hot and tight in here," he gasped, pumping the finger in and out. "But you've no idea. You can take more." Without any more warning, he pushed inside her two fingers – slowly, pumping them back and forth, opening her deeper and deeper with each push.

She let out a long, tortured moan and pressed her forehead to Julian's shoulder. It didn’t hurt but it was so… so… _overwhelming_. So strange. So unfamiliar. She couldn't think, couldn't speak or move. She could just _feel_ – feel Asra's fingers mercilessly stretch her tight ass and drops of oil roll down her cunt and thighs.

Julian let go off of her wrists and stroked her back reassuringly. He kept bucking up into her with small, short thrusts, probably unconsciously, unintentionally intensifying the sensations. "Tell me if anything is wrong, alright, darling?" he whispered and waited for her to nod before he kissed her more, harder, hotter, sliding his nimble tongue into her open mouth and gliding sensuously against her tongue and lips, only adding fuel to the fire burning her body up.

She shivered from the intense stimulation of the three most sensitive parts of her body and let out a little, helpless sound, something between a moan and a whimper. She felt utterly confused. Her body just went numb with the men's ministrations, and all she was able to do was to let them and _feel_.

"Good, very good," Asra praised her, his voice low and hot. "And you know what? You still can take more." He withdrew his fingers and added the third one, pushing them slowly in and out, a little bit deeper with each move.

[name] jerked and screamed and Julian moaned into her mouth, aroused like never before. The more fingers Asra gave her, the harder he pushed on his cock. It felt like nothing else. He couldn’t wait for him to enter her, he was almost trembling with anticipation. It took all the composure he had, and it wasn’t much at the moment, to focus on his beloved [name], squirming and sobbing on top of him, and comfort her as much as he could. He stroked her hair and shushed her softly but it only stimulated her more. Only then did he realise how inappropriate and perverse it was in that very situation - to shush her when Asra was about to take her ass without really asking her for permission. But after all, he wouldn’t had agreed to do this if he wasn't absolutely sure she was going to love it. Even though it was by far the most risky and kinky of the games they'd played.

"Oh my gods…" Asra purred in a low, hoarse voice. He was beautifully flushed, and his eyes were dark and predatory. "I can feel your cock, Ilya."

Julian moaned. He was speaking his mind. "I can feel your fingers. It's getting so, _so tight._ "

"Yes, it is. But imagine," He leaned to whisper into [name]'s ear and look Julian deep in his eyes. "how _tight_ it's gonna be when my cock is finally up her ass."

[name] groaned broknely, and Julian moaned again – he just couldn't stop. The noises were pouring out of his throat without control and he just couldn’t wait to feel Asra’s cock slide against his inside [name]’s small body.

"Can't way," he breathed, making [name] whimper and shudder and tense.

With a little, evil smile on his lovely lips, Asra took Julian's hand. "Feel it." He guided his hand to the three of his fingers buried deep in [name]'s hole.

Julian gasped. Asra's fingers were pressed together into a roundish shape. It made them easier to insert, though at the knuckles, they widened considerably, stretching the tight, contracting ring of muscles, forcing it open. It was so much already…

Asra guessed his thoughts and smiled wider. "…and it's only the beginning," he promised. 

Julian keened and fucked her harder, deliberately rubbing his cock against Asra fingers and still feeling [name]'s stretched rim.

She was constantly gasping and groaning now. Her clit was pressed flush to Julian's groin and his thrusts were good as always. But Asra's fingers stuffed up her ass were making it just amazing. Thanks to them, each strong, desperate thrust sent waves of raw pleasure through her whole body. 

"Ohh… I think she's ready," Asra murmured, and [name] could literally hear the devilish smile in his voice.

A moment later, his fingers were gone, leaving her strangely loose. She gasped at the feeling of cold oil dripping on her hole and Asra’s fingers pressing it inside.

"Just lovely," he sighed, before [name] felt the round, wide head of his cock push inside her. 

She cried out and squirmed at the brutal stretch but they held her still. Julian wrapped his arms around her and Asra gripped her hips. His breathing sped up into panting as the head went through the ring of muscles, and he kept pushing in slowly. Julian moaned and his body contracted violently at the impossible tightness. He squeezed his eyes shut and panted, trying to contain the delightful sensations rushing through him like fire. 

"Shh, shh… Hush, baby," Asra whispered and stroked her hair, entering deeper and deeper.

[name] panted loudly, moaning and sobbing uncontrollably. He stretched her impossibly and made her take it. He was sliding in slowly, keeping the stretch, not giving her even a moment of break. The feeling was so unfamiliar, so odd, she couldn't decide if it was already pleasant or not yet, and it made her lose control over herself. "Asra! Oh god, please!" She sobbed at the lack of response. "Julian! Julian, honey, please! Julian, please, please, please…" she chanted desperately into his neck, though she wasn’t sure what she was begging him for, and even if she did, she knew at the back of her mind it was futile. Both of them were completely at Asra's mercy. Julian could do nothing about what he was doing to him nor to her. And right now, given the way he panted and gripped her shoulders, he wouldn't stop Asra even if he could. The realisation emphasised the vulnerability of her position and intensified the sensations, and she _wailed_ as Asra took it out in the middle of the way and pushed it once again through the entrance. 

"Shhh… There we go. Relax, [name]. It's alright, just relax. I'm already in, no point to fight it," he cooed as he slid deeper than before, so, so slowly, making her pant and whimper at the strange, overwhelming sensation. "Ah-ah, don’t clench. Relax. Loosen, loosen… Ah! _Yes_! Yes, just like this. Good girl. You're taking it so well. Just a little bit more. Take it _all_ in."

She screamed. It was too much. It shouldn’t be possible. It shouldn’t feel so… damn… _good_!

Asra stroked her thigh comfortingly. "Shh, I know, I know. But be good and take it all. Ohh… and there we are. Perfect, oh gods," he moaned as he buried himself in her ass to the root and pressed his hips to her buttocks. 

For a while, all of them kept still, only [name] shuddered and sobbed. Her whole body tensed and jerked, and her muscles clenched and unclenched erratically around the two cocks, intensifying the experience for the three of them. It was just so much! Both men inside her, stretching her, filling her to the limits, Asra’s cock all the way up her ass… It felt so strange, so… wrong and so mindnumbingly _good_ at the same time she didn't know what to do with herself. And the fact no one really asked her if she was up for this made her feel vulnerable like never _ever_ before. They could do anything to her now. And they did. 

"Fuck her," Asra told Julian. "Just slowly at first." He curled his fingers around his throat. "And don't you dare come before I tell you to."

She felt Julian swallow and nod after a second. He needed a moment to focus, too. Then, he started to roll his hips and push inside her, and Asra followed his movements. They gasped and moaned together at the sensation of her being so extremely tight and of feeling each other through the thin wall between the two channels. Julian dug his fingers into her back and threw his head back, Asra bit his lip, and they did their best to go really slow and gentle (if it was possible to be gentle in such a position) on her, but it was enough for [name] to scream and squirm between them. It was electrifying. Overwhelming. Absolutely amazing.

"Oh god, _yes_! God, oh no, please, Julian, Asra, _please,_ n-no, no, no..." she whimpered without sense. 

Julian slowed down. "Asra?" he managed to utter with concern. 

"Did I tell you to stop?" he just said dryly. 

Julian shook his head and started to push again, and she just kept screaming and mumbling.

Asra placed a kiss on her shoulder. "She's fine. She knows what to say if something's wrong. Don't you, baby?" he breathed into her ear. She answered without a broken sob. "Do you want to stop? Does it hurt?"

"No," she whimpered. "I… Ah! I don’t know. No. I… Asra! Please! Oh my god, oh…"

"Shh, you’re alright. Just relax, hush. Loosen up. Just let us take you. Give yourself to us. You’re our sweet, little slut, aren’t you?"

She moaned pathetically but relaxed, taking them deeper. 

"Perfect! Yes!" Asra praised her. "Just like this. You're perfect, love." He looked at Julian. He was a picture of pure debauchery. Flushed, sweaty, lips parted, eyes dark with lust, panting and moaning as he was corrupting his beloved girl on Asra's whim. Asra gave him a sultry smile. "Good boy, Ilya," he praised him, making him whimper and lick his lips. "I always liked how obedient you are." He dove down and captured his lips in a hard, hot kiss. 

Julian kissed him back as well as he could, letting his tongue inside his mouth, sliding his along it and shivering on the feeling of his teeth grazing his sensitive lips. Suddenly, Asra put his hand on his throat and pushed. Julian gasped, letting the last air out of his lungs.

"Fuck her good now," Asra breathed hoarsely, and they sped up.

[name] was positively screaming now. Both of them pounded into her stretched, aching holes. Julian's cock in her cunt, rubbing her clit with the base, was just breathtaking. But there was also Asra's cock up her ass. She had never felt like this before. Her rim itched, the inside was tickling, and Asra’s fast, hard thrusts were mixing it, irritating and soothing it at the same time, giving it to her in a constant wave of the new, peculiar delight. 

Soon, Julian was moaning and whimpering loudly every time Asra loosened his grip on his throat. His moves were becoming erratic and frantic. "Asra! Please, darling, _please_ , let me… let me come, I'm _begging_ you! I can’t… I can’t…!"

Asra smiled, eyes closed, lost in his pleasure. "Alright," he answered, to Julian's surprise and relief. He really couldn't hold back anymore. Asra looked at him, still smiling, and pushed on his throat harder than before, completely depriving him of air. Julian's mouth fell open and his eyes shut. His pushes became brutally hard. Asra could literally feel his orgasm approach. "Yes, now," he panted and, after a way too long moment, let go of his throat.

Julian breathed in sharply and screamed, and shuddered, and came so violently, so abundantly that with each push he pumped his own sperm out of her red, swollen cunt.

Asra gasped, the strength of Julian's climax hitting him, too, and making him reach his own. His whole body contracted. He gripped [name]'s hip and pressed his groin hard to her ass, spilling himself deep, deep inside her, jerking inside her, his cock flexing and expanding. 

When they were finally done, after a long, long while, when the waves of pleasure slowed down, then stopped, Asra slipped out of her, and Julian moved her gently from top of him. They shared a quick, hard kiss, then turned to her, stroking her back and hair. 

"Hey, sweetheart? Are you alright?" Asra whispered softly. 

"Nothing hurts? Nothing feels wrong?" Julian wanted to know. 

[name] didn't answer. Slowly, she reached for a pillow lying over her head and she lifted herself on one hand, swiping the pillow at their heads. "You bastards!" she shouted, still a little bit out of breath.

Julian's face went ashen white. He looked at Asra with panic in his big eyes, but Asra only smirked at her.

"Oh, come on! Don’t you tell us it wasn't the best sex of your life," he taunted her.

She hit him with the pillow again. "You dick! I knew it was your idea! You sick bastard!" She looked at Julian, who immediately raised his hands in surrender. "And you! You traitor! You fucking minion! You didn't warn me! You just did what he told you without a question, didn't you?!"

"[name], love, please…" he begged. 

"Shut up! And _you_ stop smiling like this!"

Asra smiled wider. "Wow, you _really_ liked it!"

"You son of a-!"

"You came the moment I took you fully, didn't you?"

[name]'s face turned crimson. "Bastard!" 

"You did!" he exclaimed triumphally. 

She threw the pillow in his face and reached to the floor for Julian's boot.

"Come on, she needs a break," Asra laughed and took Julian's hand. They scrambled out of the bed and ran to the door. The boot hit it the moment he gripped the knob. "You came," he repeated with satisfaction. 

"Oh! So now you _are_ interested in my state, not only in my ass, you bastard!" 

"You're repeating yourself." He stuck his tongue out at her with a smile before he pulled terrified Julian out the door.

"Oh yeah? Then guess what will never _ever_ repeat again!"

Asra and Julian disappeared behind the door. "We're _so_ repeating this," he said when she could still hear him, and [name] threw the second boot at the door.

After a moment, she heard Julian whisper, sick with worry, and Asra reassure him. When they were gone, she slumped back on the bed and groaned. Her body kept contracting, clenching the loose, abused muscles of her groin and backside. She kept moaning and trembling as pleasure and this exquisite pain kept rushing through her veins. Almost on her own, her hand moved to her clit and rubbed it firmly. [name] panted and tensed and within minutes, she was coming again. And then, again.

Oh, yes, she did like it. Yes, it was the very best fuck in her life. And yes, they definitely _will_ repeat it but it didn't mean she wouldn't make them pay for their arrogance. And when she'd punished them enough, she would let them trick and use her again with pleasure.

**Author's Note:**

> Have safe sex, guys. Anal sex can be lots of fun as long as you're well stretched and lubricated. Because, oh my god, it's so good. Really. Damn. In comments for this work, I won't even tell you that this is fiction and the descriptions may be exaggerated. They're not.  
> Oh! And I have a tumblr now! Look for [santamalgastadora](https://santamalgastadora.tumblr.com/).  
> Love you, guys ❤


End file.
